El Experimento
by gemini in tauro
Summary: Touya tiene algo en mente que quiere realizar y lo necesita a él para poder llevarlo a cabo; es un experimento, ¿qué es lo que se traerá en manos?


**Hola!, vengo a traer mi primera historia de Card Captor Sakura de una pareja que en lo personal no hay demasiado Fanfiction en esta página y me puse a escribirla en un momento de [aburrimiento] inspiración.**

 **En sí, casi no tiene trama (es una historia mudada, no se puede esperar demasiado), pero lo que importa es que traigo una historia, espero que les guste y que comenten.**

 **Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a... [investiga minuciosamente el nombre de la Mangaka]... CLAMP, sí, creo que así se escribía... yo solo los tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación.**

* * *

 _ **El Experimento.**_

-¿Sabes que lo que me pides es algo amm... extraño?

Touya se encontraba con los brazos en sus caderas observando curioso la reacción de Yukito ante su petición.

-Es un experimento que quiero realizar - objetó balanceando su peso en una de sus piernas.

-¿Y para que lo necesitas a él? - preguntó, no enojado, simplemente, extrañado.

-Necesito verlo - fue la simple respuesta que dio encogiéndose de hombros.

Yukito suspiró fastidiado, no entendía el por qué Touya quiera ver a Yue, en verdad que no lo sabía, pero, una sensación rara y molesta le invadía al pensar siquiera en eso.

-De acuerdo - accedió resignado - pero me gustaría saber que es lo que quieres discutir con él.

-Es algo de lo que te darás cuenta más tarde.

Yukito negó con la cabeza. Pero se transformó en Yue como le pedía Touya. La divinidad de la luna abrió los ojos con desesperante parsimonia.

-¿Qué necesitas hablar? - preguntó aburrido.

Pero Touya no respondió al instante, se quedó observándolo minuciosamente.

Yue se sintió incómodo por instantes, más su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción.

-¿Qué tanto me observas? - preguntó nuevamente, esta vez inquieto por la mirada penetrante del castaño.

Y, de nuevo, Touya no respondió a sus dudas como él esperaba. Simplemente se acercó y plantó sus labios en los de la divinidad de la luna.

Yue abrió los ojos, por primera vez sorprendido, estaba en shock y no pudo reaccionar al instante. Pero cuando se hubo recuperado intentó alejar de manera inútil al castaño de él.

-Tou... ya - intentó decir, hacerle entrar en razón y que le soltase, mas pronto comenzaba el mismo a caer bajo aquel agarre a pesar de ser un espíritu.

Touya le mordió el labio inferior para que los abriese y lo hizo de forma torpe y temblorosa.

La lengua del castaño se abrió paso por la cavidad bucal, burlando los dientes y alcanzando a la otra lengua. Ambas bailaron, pelearon, se resintieron y empataron en una competencia para ver cual era más fuerte de las dos.

Yue no sabía que pasaba o por qué el castaño hacía eso, pero no podía controlarse o resistirse, así que optó por que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar.

A Touya lle faltó el aíre y se separó de Yue para tomar el elemento.

Yue estaba azorado, avergonzado y, por dentro, siendo Yukito, estaba celoso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - mencionó retomando su postura orgullosa.

Touya sonrió tiernamente, como si hablara con Yukito y no con él (como Yukito solía llamarlo).

-Es un experimento - repitió sin borrar aquella sonrisa que hasta ese momento solo había pertenecido a Yukito, y que ahora Yue tenía la ocasión de ver - necesitaba cerciorarme de que en verdad tú y Yukito no son la misma persona.

Los labios de Yue seguían calientes por el contacto reciente de los de Touya, estos se ondularon de tal forma que le pudiesen decir al castaño que seguía consternado.

Sabía que su otra personalidad (por decirle de alguna manera), Yukito, estaba ansioso por hablar con él y a la vez estaba muy molesto con él, tenia miedo de que Touya supiera que se había molestado.

-¿Quieres saber que es lo que opina Yukito? - preguntó sereno e impasible, Touya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió lentamente -. Bueno, el está furioso.

-¿Qué?

-En realidad, el verdadero termino es... resentido.

Touya asintió, Yue no le había dicho por completo lo que su otro yo sentía, por lo que este se lo agradecía.

-Me voy para que hables con él- anunció Yue tras un largo silencio, cuando fue Yukito su cara era un remolino de emociones, aunque se notaba principalmente consternación tatuada en los labios y el ceño.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó, por fin hablando con la voz quebrada, sin capacidad de poder decir algo más.

Touya le tomó la mejilla.

-Quería saber que es lo que hace que tú y Yue sean tan diferentes - repitió de nueva cuenta, sonriéndole de forma tierna y cariñosa, como si el chico al que veía era meramente el mejor tesoro que pudiera encontrar en toda su existencia.

Se acercó lentamente, sostuvo entre sus manos el rostro de Tsukishiro y presionó ligeramente sus labios contra los ajenos.

Un rubor se instaló en las mejillas de Yukito pero se dejó hacer hacer. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del castaño y se quedaron así por un rato.

Aspiró el aroma a canela y flores de sakuras que mantenía el castaño cabello de su mejor amigo, y sonrió con la mejillas aún cubiertas del peculiar color carmín que en vez de bajar de intensidad se esparcía por su rostro de color porcelana.

A pesar de que sentía algo por su persona especial, jamás podría pensarlo de alguna forma morbosa, al menos eso es lo que pasaba por su inocente mente. Además de que era su mejor amigo.

Se abrazó fuertemente de su persona especial, se sostuvo en él y susurró algo intangible pero lo más cierto que podría decir jamás.

-Te quiero.

Touya lo atrajo más a él. Recargo su cabeza en la clavícula de Yukito y lo volteó para poder tomar sus manos.

Le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió de una forma melancólica, pero que nunca se mostraba triste.

-Te quiero - secundó, como estaba cerca de su cama, dejó que la gravedad y un poco de física lo impulsasen hacía atrás, sin soltar a Tsukishiro en ningún momento. Se acomodó de tal forma que no le molestase a Yukito, lo apretó como si fuese una especie de peluche y se durmió. No sin antes susurrar unas palabras.

-Te amo.

Y Yukito sonrió y se abrazó a Touya.


End file.
